wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Ekaterina Kramarenko
St Petersburg, Russian SFSR, USSR |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2007-2009, 2013-2015 |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Ekaterina Aleksandrovna Kramarenko (Russian: Екатерина Александровна Крамаренко), born on April 22, 1991 in St Petersburg, Russia is a Russian artistic gymnast. She is a 2008 Olympian and 2014 World team bronze medalist. Career 2007 At the European Gymnastics Championships, Kramarenko placed 5th in the All Around Final and won the bronze medal on the uneven bars. Ekaterina was embroiled in controversy at the World Championships team final when she bailed on her vault and placed her hands on the vaulting table to stop her momentum. This automatically earned her a score of zero, dropping the Russian team from medal contention to last place. Ekaterina only needed a mediocre score to secure the bronze medal for Russia and theoretically could have sat down her vault and still won the medal. Ekaterina was inconsolable after her vault and was comforted by her teammate Yulia Lozhechko as Elena Zamolodchikova completed her vault, knowing her score would not matter. This controversy reignited debate among the Gymnastics Community about the '3 up, 3 count' team final format and whether it ought to be abolished and the final reverted back to a format where a score can be dropped. When asked to comment on the incident, Russian coach Andrei Rodionenko explained, "Nobody knows what happened, it was a shock for everyone." 2008 Although some fans initially thought it was a bad decision, she was again selected to represent Russia at the 2008 Summer Olympics. In the preliminary round she started off by sticking her double twisting Yurchenko, the vault she missed in Stuttgart. She also had a good routine on bars for a 15.500. Beam was not so good. She had a fall on her front pike somersault, and only scored 14.625. She did a solid floor routine to earn 15.150 and earn a placing in the floor exercise final. Even though she was 10th all around after the preliminary routine, she could not compete in the all around final due to the two per country rule. She went on to have solid performances in the team competition, bringing in 15.500 on bars and 15.125 on floor, contributing the highest score on the latter. However, multiple mistakes from her teammates, including 2 falls on beam and 2 large out of bounds deductions on floor, dropped Russia to 4th place, less than a point behind Romania. 2012-2013 Kramarenko continued to compete after Beijing, and even after London. In October 2012, she won gold on uneven bars and placed fourth in the all-around at the Dityatin Cup. In the summer of 2013, she was named the alternate to the Russian team for the Universiade, but she won gold with her team at the Russian Cup in August. She also placed fifth in the all-around, fourth on uneven bars, and eighth on balance beam. She went on to compete at the Osijek World Cup, winning gold on bars and finishing fifth on floor. In late October, she was named to the Russian team for the Élite Gym Massilia in November. In the Master Team division, the Russian team placed second in the all-around, bars, and beam, and fourth on vault and floor. Individually, she won silver on bars, bronze in the all-around, and placed fifth on beam. She qualified to the Top Massilia, where she placed sixth on beam and tied for gold on bars with France's Louise Vanhille. However, a tie breaker was induced, and the gold was awarded to Vanhille, giving Kramarenko the silver. She was named to the Russian team for the Team Challenge at the Stuttgart World Cup, where they won the silver medal.Team Challenge at Stuttgart 2014 She competed at the Russian Championships in April, winning team bronze, and placing fourth in the all-around and on bars, and sixth on floor. She competed at the Russian Cup in August, winning team silver and placing fourth on bars and fifth in the all-around. In October, she returned to the World Championships for the first time in seven years and, despite a fall on beam, helped Russia win a team bronze. Kramarenko continued to compete after Nanning, helping the Russians win silver in the Team Challenge at the Stuttgart World Cup in late November. In December, she won team, all-around, uneven bars, and balance beam gold, and floor exercise silver at the Voronin Cup. 2015 In early March, she competed at the Russian Championships, winning uneven bars silver, and placing fourth with her team and sixth in the all-around. She had also qualified for the floor exercise final, but pulled out. In July, she competed at the Universiade in South Korea, winning team and uneven bars gold. Medal Count Floor Music 2007 - "Fire on Ice" by Bijan Mortazavi 2008 - "Leyenda" by Vanessa Mae 2013-2014 - "Freak Out (Club Mix)" by Supadelics References